


Points of Interest

by penumbra



Series: Oh, What a Night [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comic, Declarations Of Love, Fan Comics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Sex, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: Sherlock and John's wedding night.





	Points of Interest




End file.
